


You need to fight this

by pyrodaggers



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 3b Spoilers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Darkness Around Stiles's Heart, Derek Comes Back, Hallucinations, Heavy Angst, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Sleep Deprivation, Starvation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 15:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrodaggers/pseuds/pyrodaggers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles knew about the darkness in his heart. Deaton  told him about it. He just didn't pay much attention to it. He should have listened better.</p><p>Things go downhill from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You need to fight this

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to do a fic about Season 3b.
> 
> Hope it's okay.

It mostly started after they defeated Jennifer. The shaking, the headaches. Stiles took pill after pill, trying to get rid of all of it. Nothing was working. Deaton had said something about darkness in their hearts, but Stiles didn't pay _too_ much attention to it. By now, he wishes that he did...

\-------

Stiles had blacked out in class or at least he thought he did, until Scott had told him that he's been awake the whole time. He looked down at his paper and the words 'Wake up' were written on page after page, covering every inch of the paper. He swallowed nervously and closed his notebook loudly, earning a couple looks and a glare from Coach.  
The bell rang soon after and when Stiles stood to leave, he saw everyone looked at him. He raised an eyebrow then they started doing some sign language with their hands. He could make out what it was because it was so fast. Stiles took a shaky breath and ran out of the classroom, almost tripping over his own feet on the way out. He got to his jeep and fumbled with his keys then screamed, jumping and landing on his back when someone touched his shoulder. Luckily, he still had his back pack on and it cushioned his fall a bit. He looked up at the worried, brown, puppy eyes of his best friend.

"Stiles, are you okay?" Scott frowned, holding his hand out and helping Stiles to his feet. "What's going on?"  
"Nothing. I'm fine." Stiles picked up his keys, his hands shaking as he unlocked his jeep.  
"I can sense your fear. You're not fine."

 _Of course you can. You're a freaking werewolf for crying out loud!_ Stiles thought to himself and sighed.

"Do you need a ride home?" Scott offered.  
"No. No, I can drive home myself. Thanks." Stiles nodded then got into the vehicle. "I'll see you tomorrow. We have a movie to go see." He grinned that little cheeky smile that always made Scott smile and chuckle.  
"Yes, we do. Just take care." Scott smiled then stepped back and watched Stiles drive off.

Stiles soon arrived home. He, surprisingly, had no problems on the way there. He grabbed his back pack and walked up the stairs then unlocked the door, knowing his dad was working a double shift tonight. Which meant he had the house to himself and he had to make his own food. Fun.

"Time to work on my homework and research some more crap." Stiles groaned and went upstairs to his room and took out his books. He wasn't going to wait until Sunday to do his work.

Stiles started on his math first. No problem, right? Wrong. He got to the third question and his vision started to blur and his head started to ache. He tried blinking to see if it would help. It didn't. Stiles pushed the books away slowly and slid off his bed. He grabbed the wall and made his way to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror and what he saw, scared him. His eyes were black, his skin paled almost ivory and blood down the side of his face and on his hands. He gripped the sink and blinked again, it wouldn't go away.

"You're going insane, Stiles. There's nothing you can do about it." His reflection said in a demonic tone with a grin. "The darkness in your heart is going to take over and this...this is what you're going to become. Your friends are going to abandon you and you're going to be all alone again. Just as you were when you mother died and your father locked himself in his room for what? Days? Weeks on end?" It chuckled.  
"Shut up." Stiles grabbed his head and whimpered.  
"Everything you ever loved. Everything you ever cared for will be gone because of you!"  
"Shut up!" Stiles screamed and punched the mirror, shattering it and the blurry vision and headache went away. He panted and looked up again. It was gone. It was a hallucination.

Stiles felt tears sting his eyes as he walked back into his room. He heard a menacing laughter echo in his head. He felt a couple tears roll down his face as he slid down the wall in the corner of his room then pulled his knees to his chest and hid his face between his chest and knees. He just wished this would stop!

\---

The next day, Stiles was still awake. He didn't sleep at all. He eventually got half of his homework done and had taken several Tylenol for his headaches. He jumped a bit as his phone rang. Scott.

"Hey, Scott." Stiles answered the phone, tiredness in his voice.  
"Are you okay? You sound tired." Scott frowned.  
"I'm fine. What's up?"  
"I was going to come over and pick you up for the movie."  
"No! I mean...I don't feel up to the movie today."  
"Dude, we've been planning to see this movie for weeks!"  
"I know. I know. I just...I'm tired." Stiles muttered with a sigh.  
"Um...Okay. I guess." Stiles could hear the hurt in his best friend's voice. "I'll see you later then..."  
"Yeah." Stiles nodded slowly then hung up.

He groaned as his phone rang again right after. He looked at the caller ID and raised an eyebrow as it said 'Unknown Number'. Stiles shrugged and answered it.

"Hello?"  
"I'm still here, Stiles. If Scott really cared about you, he'd be here already. He would be trying to take care of you."  
"No!" Stiles screamed as he heard the demonic laughter then threw his phone against the wall, shattering it.

\---

A few days later, the same things kept happening. Nothing was getting better. Stiles didn't eat. When he tried, the spaghetti would turn into worms. Everything he tried to eat turned into something gross. He didn't sleep. When he tried, he had nightmares. He's had at least five panic attacks in the past three days. Scott began noticing the changes soon after he saw Stiles at school on Monday. He looked sickly pale and wouldn't talk. Stiles _always_ had something to say!  
Stiles didn't flinch the next few times he looked at his papers and saw the writing or the impossibly fast sign language everyone did towards him. He was used to it.

"Stiles! Hey." Scott stopped him on his way to their next class; the human not saying a word, only looking up at Scott. "You need to tell me what's going on. This isn't you."  
"Derek." It was the only word Stiles muttered in a couple days.  
"All of this is because of Derek leaving?" Scott's brow furrowed when Stiles shook his head. "Then what?" He asked then frowned as Stiles turned and walked away. "Stiles!"

The reason Stiles said the Sourwolf's name was because he was the only one that would understand. Scott had his head so far up Allison's ass over the summer, he never paid attention to Stiles. Derek was there for Stiles. Though they had a supposed hate for each other, they cared for one another in a weird kind of way. Derek would help him. Scott was saying that he wanted to help, but his mind was more on getting Allison back now. Stiles knew that. It's sort of confusing, but it's all true.  
School was over with for the day and Stiles slowly walked to his jeep. He blinked as his vision started to blur. He looked up and saw Derek, but it wasn't Derek. It was demonic. Just like his reflection was. No, no. Not here. Not at school. God, no. The demonic figure walked over and grinned.

"Derek's not going to help you, Stiles. Scott doesn't really want to help. Nobody wants to help you!" It chuckled.

Stiles whimpered and got into his jeep, quickly driving off, ignoring Scott calling after him.

\---

Later that night, Stiles screeched as there was a tap on his window. He shook his head and backed away. He was not going to opened the window. No.

"Stiles, open the window." He heard a familiar voice call, only making him whimper.

Stiles slowly crawled across his floor and to the window, slowly opening it. He peered over and looked into black eyes on Derek's figure.

"No!" Stiles quickly shut the window and scurried back to the corner.

Stiles curled up when he heard a noise and watched as his window was opened. He looked up and saw black eyes roaming the room then land on him. He watched as the demonic _thing_ entered his room and shut the window back then tried to step around all the papers strode across the room towards him.

"Stay away from me!" Stiles screamed and tried to back away more but his back was already against the wall. He kicked and screamed as the figure tried to hold him down.  
"Stiles, stop!" The voice barked and pinned him to the floor, hands holding his wrists and legs holding his legs down.  
"Please, just let me go!" Stiles screwed his eyes shut and turned his head away, crying. "Just go away..."  
"Stiles, it's me. It's Derek." It said with a sigh.  
"No, you're not! Derek is not here! He left! He's gone!" Stiles struggled, only to have the grip tighten.  
"This darkness has started taking you over. You need to fight it."  
"Shut up! You're not Derek! Nobody wants to help me."

Stiles grunted as he was jerked up and strong arms wrapped around him, restraining him from getting away.

"You're not real!" Stiles cried into Derek's shirt.  
"Look at me."  
"No!"  
"Stiles, look at me!" The voice growled and Stiles felt the chest rumble.

Stiles shakily and hesitantly looked up. The black in the eyes started fading, showing a forest green. This was _real_. _Derek_ was really here. Trying to calm him down and trying to get him to fight this.

"See? I'm _real_." Derek frowned, holding Stiles close.  
"Derek..." Stiles whimpered a bit then slowly wrapped his arms around his Sourwolf and buried his face into Derek's shirt.  
"You're going to be okay, Stiles." Derek whispered and cradled the back of the teen's head.  
"You-You left."  
"Scott called me and told me everything he could that was happening. I hung up about halfway through the call and came here as fast as I could. Cora is at Scott's for the night."  
"Where're you gonna be?"  
"I'm going to be right here. I'm going to stay."  
"I've gone crazy. My reflection was right. I'm going to be alone. I'm pushing everyone away." Stiles mumbled.  
"Hey!" Derek snapped lightly, pulling back and looking into dull and weak golden brown eyes. "You're not going to be alone. That thing that was talking to you, it was lying. You do not need to listen to it." He shook his head then stiffened as he felt Stiles hand on the side of his face.  
"I think Sourwolf has gone soft." Stiles smiled slightly.  
"Shut up." Derek rolled his eyes and smiled, relaxing. "Come on." He stood and picked Stiles up, arm under the teen's legs and one supporting his back.  
"Mm...You gonna carry me around like this all the time?" Stiles raised an eyebrow then smiled as Derek snorted and rolled his eyes.  
"At least you're talking." Derek sighed and put Stiles on the bed before laying next to him. "Get some sleep."  
"Aw, ol' Sourwolf doesn't want to talk?" Stiles looked up, head on Derek's chest.  
"Stiles..." Derek said in his warning voice.  
"Fine." Stiles grumbled then nuzzled his head under Derek's chin and pressed close to him for warmth, closing his eyes at the feeling of Derek petting his hair.

Stiles knew that his dad wouldn't mind Derek too much. Yeah, he still had a feeling to lock him up, but didn't want to kill him. That made Stiles smile. Things would get better, he told himself. Derek was here which made things easier.

"Stiles." Derek sighed, pulling Stiles from his thoughts.  
"Mm?"  
"Stop thinking and go to sleep."  
"Bossy Sourwolf..." Stiles mumbled under his breath, knowing Derek heard him when he felt and heard Derek chuckle then slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> ~Fin~
> 
> Comment please.


End file.
